


2 A.M. Phone Calls

by Mathiiel



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathiiel/pseuds/Mathiiel
Summary: Thomas reçoit un appel téléphonique surprenant de Newt, qui se souvenait des pilules dans l’armoire de la salle de bain. Déclenchez l’avertissement pour la dépression et les pensées suicidaires.





	2 A.M. Phone Calls

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2 A.M. Phone Calls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885718) by [newtedison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtedison/pseuds/newtedison). 



> Cette fic est une traduction de l'histoire "2 A.M. Phone Calls" de newtedison. Merci à l'auteur de m'avoir autorisé de la traduire et de la partager dans une autre langue que l'anglais.

Thomas fut surpris par le son de son téléphone vibrant sur sa table de nuit. Il se redressa rapidement, son cœur battant à toute allure, prenant rapidement conscience de son environnement. Il réalisa finalement que c’était son téléphone qui l’avait réveillé. Inquiet, il répondit rapidement, incapable de lire l’écran sans ses lunettes.

« Sa-salut ? » Thomas se traînait, pas encore tout à fait réveillé.

« Oh, Tommy », répondit Newt, sa voix semblant surprise, mais surtout tremblante. « Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu décroches. »

Thomas s’assit dans son lit, complètement réveillé après avoir entendu la voix de Newt. Ce n’était pas normal que Newt l’appelle à 2h du matin.

« Alors pourquoi as-tu appelé ? » Demanda Thomas, l’inquiétude s’infiltrant dans ses tripes.

« Eh bien, je – », balbutia Newt, clairement pas sûr de ce qu’il fallait faire à ce stade. Il avait l’air d’avoir pleuré, ou crié, ou qui sait quoi. Il n’allait pas bien. « – bon sang, je ne sais pas Tommy. Tout part en couilles. Tout part en couilles et je ne … je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Thomas resta silencieux pendant un moment, la panique emplissant sa poitrine. Il savait que Newt avait des problèmes ; il avait dû jeter des pilules et des bouteilles d’alcool lui-même, conduire Newt de l’autre côté de la rue alors qu’il était à peine conscient, l’écouter se plaindre de ses parents, de l’école, l’université et tout le reste. Mais malgré tout ça, Thomas ne l’avait jamais entendu comme ça, jamais cassé comme ça.

« Pourquoi, Newt, que s’est passé ? » Demanda Thomas, en mettant ses lunettes.

« Rien ne s’est passé, Tommy, j’ai juste … » Newt s’arrêta et Thomas attendit à travers des respirations tremblantes que Newt continue. « Je n’arrive pas à dormir. Je n’arrête pas de penser à tout, tu sais ? La maudite école et tous ces tests. C’était à propos de toute cette merde dont je me fous, et je n’arrive pas à essayer. Et puis mes parents sont déçus, et je suis déçu de moi-même, mais vraiment, je ne suis pas surpris. Je ne suis qu’une merde. »

« Newt, tu n’es pas une merde, tu ne l’es pas », lui assura Thomas, complètement sorti du lit maintenant, trop anxieux pour s’asseoir. « Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, d’accord ? »

« Mais je le suis, Tommy ! » Argumenta Newt avec un rire sarcastique. « Je veux dire vraiment, ne me flatte pas. Je dis juste ce qui est vrai. Je n’essaie pas. Je n’y arrive pas. Je suis épuisé, Tommy. Tout le temps. Je ne dors pas. Je mange à peine. Tout demande des efforts. »

« Je sais, Newt », murmura Thomas, un poing serrant son cœur. Il détestait entendre Newt parler comme ça, parler de lui-même. Newt était l’une des personnes les plus gentilles, chaleureuses et amicales que Thomas n’ait jamais rencontrées. Il ne pouvait simplement pas se voir ainsi. « Mais, tu dois continuer, d’accord ? Ça va aller mieux. Nous avons presque fini. On va y arriver. »

« Peut-être que tu le feras », soupira Newt. « Je passerai à peine. Aller dans un collège communautaire. Épouser une jolie brune et avoir deux enfants, vivre dans la banlieue et travailler dans un bureau jusqu’à ce que je prenne ma retraite, puis mourir. C’est tout ce que je serai. »

« Non, ce n’est pas ce que tu vas devenir. Tu dis n’importe quoi. Tu n’as pas les idées claires. »

« Je ne les ai pas ? »

« Eh bien, non. Moi non plus. Mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu es en train de trop réfléchir. Tu le fais toujours. Prends une minute, d’accord ? Respire. »

Newt resta silencieux pendant une minute ; Thomas pouvait entendre ses respirations continuellement tremblantes à travers le haut-parleur. Il faisait des aller-retours dans sa chambre à coucher, son anxiété ne diminuant jamais, son cœur ne ralentissant jamais. Il n’avait jamais entendu Newt aussi inquiet.

« Je peux y mettre fin, tu sais ? » Dit Newt, presque si doucement que Thomas n’était pas sûr d’être censé l’entendre. Mais il l’avait fait.

« Y mettre fin ? » Maintenant, la voix de Thomas tremblait. « Newt, qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ma mère a laissé des pilules dans la salle de bain », continua Newt, la voix creuse. « Tu ne les as pas jetés parce qu’ils étaient pour sa santé. Ils sont toujours là. »

Thomas était déjà en train de mettre son pantalon et de faire le tour du sol à la recherche de ses chaussures. Il tenait maladroitement le téléphone contre son épaule. « Newt, ne va pas dans la salle de bain, d’accord ? Ne fais rien de stupide. Ne t’avise pas. »

« Je suis si fatigué, Tommy. Je le suis vraiment. » Newt n’avait jamais semblé si vide auparavant. Si désespéré. Thomas attachait ses chaussures aussi vite que possible. « Se réveiller est un cauchemar. Jour après jour dans cette ville de merde. Tu es la seule chose qui m’a permis de tenir le coup, vraiment. »

« Et je suis toujours là, Newt, d’accord ? Je suis juste là. C’est moi. » Thomas tremblait de partout maintenant ; les tremblements couraient de sa voix à ses mains jusqu’à ses côtes.

« Ouais, je suis là, je te réveille à 2h du matin parce que je suis un gâchis. » Newt poussa un profond soupire. « Je n’arrête pas de te faire du mal, Tommy. Je suis désolé. Je veux arrêter de te faire du mal. Blesser tout le monde. »

« Écoute, Newt, la seule façon de me faire du mal, c’est si tu fais quelque chose de stupide ce soir, d’accord ? » Thomas finit par terminer la boucle de ses chaussures. « Garde ta fenêtre déverrouillée. J’arrive. »

« Quoi ? Tommy, fais – » La voix de Newt fut étouffée lorsque Thomas enfonça son téléphone dans sa poche, descendant les escaliers et sortant par la porte, s’excusant silencieusement auprès de ses parents. Il regarda autour de son entrée de garage à la recherche de son vélo, mais il n’y était pas. «  _Merde_  », siffla-t-il à lui-même. La seule voiture dans l’allée était celle de son père et il ne savait pas comment conduire cela.

Il regarda la rue, les lampadaires jaunes et sombres qui brillaient sur les rues noires. Il pleuvait, fortement, et aucune voiture n’était en vue. Tirant sa capuche vers le haut, Thomas partit dans l’allée et courut, courut aussi vite que possible sur la route.

Newt vivait à environ trois minutes en voiture, mais Thomas avait toujours été un coureur rapide, se plaçant en tête de son équipe de piste à chaque rencontre. Il courut plus vite que n’importe quelle course, parce que les enjeux étaient réels cette fois-ci ; ce n’était pas seulement un trophée ridicule qu’il posait dans son grenier pour ramasser la poussière. Non, la vie de Newt était en jeu. Si Newt faisait quelque chose avant que Thomas puisse arriver, l’ambulance ne pourra peut-être pas le sauver. Il serait trop tard et Thomas ne laisserait pas cela arriver, ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver.

Alors il courut, il courut, et il courut. Ses poumons brûlaient, sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Ses jambes étaient en feu et sa respiration était profonde et lourde. Le seul bruit était celui de ses pieds qui frappaient l’asphalte. Thomas n’entendait rien dans sa poche ; il baissa rapidement les yeux et vit que l’appel était terminé. «  _Merde_  », siffla-t-il à nouveau. Il fit un sprint.

Des images de Newt ouvrant le flacon de pilules n’arrêtaient pas de lui traverser l’esprit. L’idée de courir dans sa maison, d’entrer par effraction s’il le fallait, et de voir Newt étendu sur le carrelage de la salle de bain ; la pensée fit trembler les mains de Thomas pendant qu’il courait. Newt était son meilleur ami. Dans leur petite ville de merde, c’étaient eux contre le monde. Thomas avait accepté Newt, et tous ses défauts et ses bizarreries, au moment où il l’avait rencontré. Il avait commencé à lui présenter ses bandes dessinées préférés, ses artistes, ses émissions de télévision. Il râlait avec enthousiasme au sujet du NCIS pendant des heures, Newt était juste assit là, souriant et riant de sa passion pour le drame criminel et le mystère. Thomas avait toujours aimé résoudre des énigmes, deviner des mystères. Et chaque jour, Thomas essayait de le résoudre. Pour le comprendre.

Pour le réparer.

Il pensait que ça fonctionnait. Il pensait qu’il suffisait de lui donner des bandes dessinées, de mixer des CD et des discussions rassurantes. Il pensait qu’il serait suffisant. Pour aider. Pour guérir. Mais Thomas avait peut-être juste bloqué l’inévitable. Thomas n’était pas assez pour réparer Newt.

Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux, brouillant la route sombre devant lui. Mais il courut, parce qu’il n’abandonnait pas Newt, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Il n’allait pas perdre Newt. Pas aujourd’hui.

°ºð

Il atteignit finalement la maison de Newt après ce qui semblait être une éternité à courir, chassant quelqu’un qu’il ne pouvait même pas voir. Un possible fantôme.

Newt vivait dans une maison d’un étage, minable maison ; son père était absent la plupart du temps et sa mère n’était pas vraiment une maitresse de maison. Thomas repéra la fenêtre de Newt sur le côté, légèrement entrouverte. Le soulagement inonda sa poitrine. _Il me laisse entrer_. Thomas courut rapidement sur le côté et frappa à la fenêtre avant d’entrer.

« Newt, c’est moi. C’est Tommy. J’arrive. » Il se faufila tranquillement par la fenêtre, ne voulant pas faire trop de bruit. Il savait que la mère de Newt serait en colère si elle était réveillée. Il atterrit doucement sur le sol, en pliant les genoux pour atténuer le coup. Il se leva lentement, louchant dans l’obscurité pour essayer de trouver Newt.

« Newt ? » Il appela. Pas de réponse. Le cœur de Thomas sombra à nouveau. Il avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte ; où était-il ?

Thomas utilisa la lampe de poche de son téléphone pour éclairer la pièce. On aurait dit que Thomas s’en souvenait ; désordre, vêtements et papiers jetés partout. Des affiches étaient accrochées sur les murs et des dessins froissés jonchaient la corbeille. Newt n’avait jamais aimé ses dessins. Thomas les aimait.

Thomas se fraya un chemin à travers le sol de la chambre, enjambant soigneusement le désordre. Il n’arrêtait pas de chuchoter le nom de Newt, espérant plus que tout une réponse. Mais il n’avait rien entendu. Son cœur lui faisait mal à la poitrine avec l’intensité de ses battements. Il l’entendait dans ses oreilles. Ses mains tremblaient. Sa voix tremblait.

Il atteignit la porte et regarda dans le couloir. La porte de la salle de bain était entrouverte, une faible lumière jaune s’écoulant contre le mur gris et terne. Le cœur de Thomas s’arrêta. Il se traîna jusqu’à la porte et l’ouvrit, n’étant jamais prêt pour ce qu’il y aurait de l’autre côté. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit Newt, debout et parfaitement conscient, sain et sauf, vivant. C’était à travers des lunettes trempées de pluie, mais il pouvait le voir. Thomas serra sa poitrine.

« Jésus, Newt. » Thomas respira, sa poitrine se soulevant. « Tu m’as foutu la trouille. » Newt regardait le meuble ; la bouteille de pilules était ouverte, le bouchon invisible. Le mélange de jolies pilules bleues regardait Newt en face ; il les regardait comme s’il regardait un fantôme. Newt se retourna lentement et fixa Thomas ; ses yeux étaient rouges et larmoyants. Il avait clairement pleuré. Thomas remarqua que ses mains tremblaient comme celles de Thomas, et sa mâchoire tremblait aussi. Sa vue brisa le cœur de Thomas.

« Je ne pouvais pas le faire », chuchota Newt, si bas et si inaudible que Thomas dut faire des efforts pour l’entendre. « Je ne pouvais pas … » Il s’interrompit, évitant le regard de Thomas. Ses mains se serrèrent en poing à ses côtés. « Je suis un lâche ».

« Tu n’es pas un lâche », assura Thomas, faisant un pas de plus vers Newt. « Ne pas se suicider est l’une des choses les plus courageuses que tu n’aies jamais fait. D’accord ? Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait. Tu es toujours là. »

« Ouais, eh bien à quoi ça sert ? » Répondit Newt à travers ses dents serrées. « Un bon à rien, je le suis. »

Thomas attrapa Newt par les épaules, forçant leurs yeux à se rencontrer. « Newt, assez de tout ça. D’accord ? Je me soucie de toi. J’en ai marre de te voir comme ça. Tu ne le mérites pas. Tu es quelqu’un de bien. »

Newt resta silencieux, son regard fixé sur Thomas. « Tu ne me crois pas », murmura Thomas. « Tu ne penses pas que tu es quelqu’un de bien. Je le sais bien. » Il baissa les mains des épaules de Newt. « Je comprends ça. La plupart des matins, je me réveille en tremblant. J’ai des cauchemars, tout le temps, de moi faisant du mal à ceux que j’aime. De te faire du mal. » Newt déglutit, un air mal à l’aise s’installant sur lui. « Mais tu sais, et je sais, que jamais je ne te ferais de mal. Je tiens à toi plus qu’à n’importe qui. »

Les mains de Newt se détendirent à ses côtés et sa mâchoire se desserra. Mais il tremblait encore, ses respirations étaient encore tremblantes et inégales.

« Alors, tu dois me croire quand je te dis que tu es quelqu’un de bien. D’accord ? Tu es gentil. Tu es désintéressé. Tu donnes, même quand tu n’as plus rien à donner. Je l’ai déjà vu. Assez de ces conneries sur le fait de se détester, d’accord ? Ce n’est pas vrai. Tu mérites d’être heureux. »

Newt s’arrêta un moment avant de dire : « Tes lunettes sont mouillées. »

Thomas fronça les sourcils, confus. « Quoi ? »

« Tes lunettes », répondit Newt en montrant du doigt. « Elles sont mouillées. Pourquoi sont-elles mouillées ? »

Thomas s’arrêta un moment avant de répondre. « Il pleuvait. »

« Oui, je sais », assura Newt, apparemment ennuyé. Cela semblait normal. « Tu as fait du vélo jusqu’ici ? »

Thomas secoua la tête. « J’ai couru. »

Étonnamment, Newt se mit à rire de ça, ce n’était pas non plus un rire sarcastique ; c’était un vrai rire profond, envoyant un sourire qui illuminait tout son visage, ramenant le Newt que Thomas savait être toujours là. Il remplit la poitrine de Thomas d’espoir. « Eh bien, pourquoi tu ferais ça ? » Demanda Newt, toujours souriant.

« Je ne voulais pas … Je voulais te rejoindre. Avant … Tu sais. » Le sourire de Newt s’estompa et il fit un petit signe de tête. Il hésita une seconde avant d’enlever les lunettes de Thomas. Il prit une serviette du mur et essuya les verres, puis les lui rendit. « Ici. Pour que tu puisses voir mon visage brillant. »

« Je pouvais le voir avant, espèce de taré », dit Thomas en riant, remettant ses lunettes. Newt était là, souriant, sans gouttes de pluie obscurcissant sa vision.

« Je suis désolé, Tommy », murmura Newt en baissant les yeux. Ses joues rougissantes. « Je ne devrais pas te faire subir ça. »

« Hé, c’est moi qui ai signé pour ça », tenta de plaisanter Thomas. Newt donna un soupçon de sourire. « Ne t’excuse pas, Newt. Tu n’as jamais à le faire, d’accord. Je suis toujours là. Tu le sais bien. »

Newt leva les yeux, les larmes se formant à nouveau à ses yeux ; Thomas savait que c’était par gratitude et non pas de tristesse. « Merci, Tommy. Pour tout. »

« Ce n’est rien. » Thomas le repoussa, haussant légèrement les épaules.

Newt regarda Thomas pendant un moment, ses yeux descendant de ses lunettes jusqu’à ses lèvres. Elles étaient roses à cause du froid, se détachant sur sa peau pâle. « Tu sais, Tommy … », commença Newt, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage. « Tu étais plutôt mignon avec tes lunettes mouillées. »

Thomas fut surpris ; son cœur sauta un battement. _Est-ce que Newt venait vraiment de dire ça ?_ Ce garçon était vraiment un mystère.

Finalement, il rit, réalisant que ce serait pire de ne rien dire. « Ouais, et tu es plutôt mignon avec tes cheveux en bataille et tes yeux larmoyants. On est un beau gâchis. »

Newt rit, plus fort qu’avant. Thomas se joignit à lui, tous deux riant de bonheur, comme si les 10 dernières minutes de panique et d’inquiétude ne s’étaient jamais produites. Tout était redevenu comme avant.

« Hé, attends, attends, attends », interrompit Thomas en baissant la voix. « On ne veut pas réveiller ta mère. »

« Elle n’est pas à la maison », répondit Newt, son rire s’évanouissant. « Dehors avec des amis, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne sais pas. »

« Oh », répondit Thomas, ne sachant pas trop comment répondre. Il prit un moment pour regarder Newt, debout dans son pyjama, ses yeux affaissés et rouge, ses cheveux duveteux et désordonnés. Son meilleur ami dans le monde entier. Il ne pourrait jamais le perdre. Il refusa d’y penser.

Sans réfléchir, il enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Newt, posant son menton dans le creux de son épaule. Newt hésita un instant avant d’enrouler ses bras autour de Thomas.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça », chuchota Thomas à l’oreille de Newt. « Tu dois me promettre. Tout de suite. »

« Oui », murmura Newt, même si personne d’autre n’était à la maison. « Je promets. »

« Jure-le », insista Thomas. « Je ne peux pas te perdre, d’accord ? Si tu romps cette promesse, je ne te pardonnerai jamais. »

« Je le jure », dit Newt contre la joue de Thomas. « Je le jure. Je ne te quitterai pas. »

« Bien », dit Thomas, se retirant pour qu’ils puissent se faire face, leur nez se brossant. « Parce que je t’aime, espèce de crétin. »

Newt sourit à cela, parce qu’il savait que cela signifiait ; cela signifiait plus qu’un "Je t’aime, _mon ami_. Tu es comme un frère pour moi." Non, c’était plus que ça. C’était beaucoup plus.

« Je t’aime aussi, espèce d’idiot », dit-il en riant. Il embrassa Thomas, puis, prit son visage dans sa main, passant son pouce sur sa joue. Leurs têtes s’inclinèrent pour qu’elles s’adaptent parfaitement, leur nez se brossant à nouveau. Ils s’éloignèrent, rougissant et souriant, stupide de bonheur, juste pour être ensemble, personne d’autre dans le monde ; juste une salle de bain faiblement éclairée dans un quartier merdique, eux contre le monde.

« Hé, Tommy ? » Chuchota Newt, son souffle chatouillant la peau de Thomas, leurs lèvres se frôlant.

« Oui, Newt ? » Répondit Thomas, légèrement essoufflé.

« Reste ? » Thomas hocha la tête, embrassant Newt sur le front. « Bien sûr. Toujours. »

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à féliciter l'auteur sur l'histoire originale ♥


End file.
